When In the Wild
by OrangeInk101a
Summary: Becka Fell is an cynical intern working at the zoo in hopes to become a vet. When she gets a bunch of unexpected animals in her care, she really didn't expect them to be criminal's from another dimension.-A realistic take on what would happen w/Akatsuki and if they DID show up in our world as ANIMALS, Two-Shot, rated T for swearing.


When in the Wild

Becka Fell is an cynical intern working at the zoo in hopes to become a vet. When she gets a bunch of unexpected animals in her care. She really didn't expect these animals to be criminal's from another dimension?-A realistic view on what would happen w/Akatsuki, Death Fic

"Ugh," I worked on my report- 10 pages on the stomach acids in a shark. I bit my pen hard, and threw my hands up, "I can't take it-I can't take it! I give up!" I pulled out my chair and brewed myself a cup of coffee in my kitchen, "Fucking Doctor. Wants this done by Monday? Pfft."

I felt my cell phone vibrate, I peered at the purple studded screen and flipped it open, "Hi mom."

"Becka honey! How are you?"

I groaned in displeasure, her perky voice was like a stabbing to my tired brain, "Fine, just…school." I said lamely. Fully understanding she replied, "Why don't you come over this weekend?"

I glared at the wall, "I'm fine mom, really." No, I was _not _going to let this paper best me!

I was the runt in a litter of four, two older brothers and one sister. Mom had all the kids then Pa just up'ed and left us. The reason why-mother never said. But she begged the four of us to understand, that he loved us, but it was 'just his time' to go. She acted like he died-but he didn't she told us-he just never came back.

He didn't just abandon us, he left us with no money and practically out on the street, my siblings and I all had to get scholarship's in order to go to college, or sit here, in this wasteland.

The three had eventually accepted, and trusted mom, took her word for it. They never hated him, like I did. I _hated _my father, and if he was ever to show his ugly mug around here again I was pretty sure I would go ballistic on his ass.

My siblings are never around, all of them are married and settled down out of state-except Ty, he's the youngest other than me, and he's a Marine.

James is married to a marine biologist, and he is an engineer-I haven't seen him in years since he lives on the other side of the country but I hear from him once in a while. That and he has two brats. Brit is living down south with her new husband-and is pregnant.

"Are you sure honey?" She asked worried, and I rolled my eyes. "Your room is still clean,"

I suppressed another groan, "Weren't you making that into a new lounge room?"

"Well…"

"Make it into a lounge room mom, I have my own apartment for Christ's sake."

"Alright…Hey, how's your internship going?"

I cracked a smile at that, "It's going great," My voice became noticeably larger. "I really love working with the animals-not so much of having Dr. Gwen up my ass though."

"Becka. Language." My mother reprimanded, I rolled my eyes again. I had spoken this way for years, people had just accepted I was like that-and they left me alone if they knew what's best for them.

"Anyway," I bit my nail casually "Dr. Gwen had me do this stupid report after I accidentally made too much of a large order on hamburger meat." She had told me to round it to what we thought we needed! I wanted to be sure so I up'ed it a bit! It was not really my fault but a punishments a punishment..

"Do you enjoy it?" I sighed, every time she called she asked me this, my mother hated animals with a passion. She thought they were dirty, ugly, and she thought my career choice was a mistake.

"Always." I murmured, "Anyway, I've got to go."

"Alright...Take care…bye." She said in a sad tone.

I clicked end on my phone, "Hn." I checked the clock, one more hour till I go to work, I went over with my cup of coffee to sit down and work on my essay when the phone rang _again. _

"Becka speaking." I said in monotone.

"Hey Becka! It's Mike, I wanted to know if you can come in early! We just got in a batch of a dozen animals!" Mike was a coworker, but he was a janitor of sorts around here-he sometimes fed the animals, kept the tanks clean-picked up other people's trash, but most importantly he was a friend.

"Really?" I asked, interested, we didn't often get new animals.

"Yeah, we can't get a hold of Dr. Gwen either and our other vet is preoccupied so can you come down and check them out?" I nodded to myself thoughtfully, "I'm on my way," I shrugged my coat on.

"Can you tell me what the 'role call' is?" The Role call was basically what species was what.

"Sure two are normal colored cockatoos, which were transferred from another zoo, their named Pete and Firb, but the rest…" He trailed off "Look and act quite strange."

I perked up, "How so?"

"Well first, they are all different colors then one would expect when associating them to each species.."

"Continue." I demanded now in my car to make the fifteen minute drive.

"First there's an enormous scorpion, for one, bright red, unusually so-and I mean he's as big as a coconut crab or a camel spider."

"Huh." I muttered,

"Second, there's a large yellow owl- _with blue eyes. _Third there's a tiger-but it's brown like caramel and his stripes are 's as almost someone stapled-or stitched his limbs on."

"Weird, did anyone try to give it a bath? It may just be dirty,"

"We cleaned them off already, that's the other thing, when they caught them, they were all _in the _city-all of them. They were all together peacefully, and didn't allow themselves to be separated. They were completely clean Becka, down to the last claw. It's so strange Becka-"

"Alright, that is weird" I frowned.

"Anyway, a lynx-who is _very _friendly, he's my favorite. But his color is all off, he has a black body but his facial features are stripped orange. There's a small white bear-who is very _un _friendly, almost took a guys arm off. There's a rare species of weasel? Here. Anyway, who's furs completely black-"

"Are you ready off notes?" I wondered aloud while I looked for parking and a sheepish laugh rang over the phone. "Yeah, anyway, he's pretty quiet. We have-I think this one had been abused of something-but we have a blue cat, which I knew you were looking for a pet and I was just wonder if you'd take it-it's adorable and quiet and it stick mostly to the orange monkey. I really don't know why the poor things was just dumped into a zoo but-"

"Maybe, Mike. We'll see." He was right, I had been looking for a cat, true, I loved them.

"We also have this…mutated Venus Fly trap, which has very little roots, It's being repotted right now down at the Botany exibit-but that's not what I'm worried about."

"I'm a vet, Mike. Not a Botanist." I reprimanded, "But what's wrong?"

"We also have a great white in, their moving him to that new tank on the east end- how far are you away? Their about to put him in…"

"I'm here, walking in the entrance," I started running towards the East end of the zoo, "Wait, if these animals all arrived together-where was the shark?"

"He was in a aquarium in a restaurant and he started eating their exotic fish, hence why we are going to put him back in a large salt water container, he was half-dead the time we got to him. There wasn't enough oxygen in the water and the owner tried knifing him. They can't explain how he ended up in there," I winced, shit! I willed my legs faster, to turn the corner and see Mike with the rest of the crew. I hung up my phone.

There was a truck with a bunch of other crates on it, and a crane was lifting one rectangular one out , they placed the containment in the water, I ran to get my scuba gear on, there was no way I was letting anyone in that water but myself. I armed myself with a tranquilizer dart, and snorkel and jumped in as soon as they placed the crate into the water, it didn't let go of the crate, but I then signaled the guys to stop, and opened up the door. A large, and beautiful creature swam lazily out, once he smelled my presence he turned to me, and I gulped.

I signaled the guys to take the crate out of the water, and fixed my mask and avoided the eyes directly, "Hi…I'm Becka, I'm taking over the vet that was supposed to be in today, I'm just going to check if you're healthy, alright? Then I'll give you some food and stuff." I knew the creature couldn't understand me, but he didn't show signs of aggression either.

I slowly crept forward in the water, fingering the sedative in my belt, this was highly dangerous, most vets would never approach an animal like this-it was obscenely stupid. This was a sick and hurt animal, but this shark…Did nothing.

I went through my normal checkups, sometimes the shark would turn around and snap it's teeth in a a warning as I swam around it, checking its skin, gender the works. Looking at his gills, the underside of them. I came up, to the surface when I was done. The shark followed me, "Well, you're healthy." I murmured, just staring at the shark, was there something I was missing? Such odd behavior, was he sick? Dying? Yes, I had confirmed it was definitely a he.

He had this tank all to himself, he would be fed twice a day, morning and night, of ranges of fresh fish.

I swam to the side of the pool and Mike handed me a towel to dry myself off, "I'm going to name him, Suave."

Mike looks at me oddly, "Gentle?"

"He didn't bite me did he?" I grinned and Mike shrugged. I looked down at the shark at it slapped it's fin in the water, causing a wave to wash over both Mike and I. "Gentle, huh?" He said sourly, dripping wet.

"It's better than losing an arm," I shrugged.

I examined the other animals, the birds and the owl all went to the bird petitionary, the owl hooted and ruffled it's feathers, "This one will be Armillo."

"Yellow." Mike translated, and shot a sidelong glance at me, "You're not really good at naming are you?"

The owl hooted at us and preened it's features, while I shot a glare at my friend, "Would you rather it be sunshine?" I asked sarcastically. Mike snickered, "It's man pride would vanish."

"Owl's don't have 'man pride' Mike."

"But they have pride!" He whined, "Look how it's preening itself!"

Then we tranquilized the tiger and bear and put them in their new caged home safely.

"Okay so, Shark, Owl, Tiger, Bear-" "Oh my!" Mike exclaimed, "Idiot. What's next?"

"Scorpion," Then Mike and I carefully went to the exhibit (Of lots of spiders and snakes etc) Reptilian exhibit. When I opened the cage I was wearing latex gloves, it sprung out and the Scorpion's tail shot out at lightning speed and nicked my hand _through _the gloves. "Ah!" I started to feel the poison creep up my hand, "Shit, Mike! Give me a knife!"

"I-I don't have one!" Mike closed the lid on the tank quickly and we ran back to the trailer, "Becka, it's venom's deadly!"

I hissed at him, "I know!" We found a pocket knife in the truck and he watched horrified when I plunged the blade into my hand and started sucking on the blood and spitting it out on the ground. After thirty minutes I finally felt it was okay to stop, I looked over to the side where my partner was supposed to be and he was throwing up. I deadpanned, "Are you afraid of blood or something?"

Mike nodded and wiped his lips, saying nothing. I felt dizzy, probably a side effect but I felt confident that the poison was all out, I wrapped my hand up in bandages. "Hey you can take the night off you know."

I looked up at my friend, "Nah, I'm good."

The next one was the Lynx and the Weasel, the lynx bounded into his playpen with any trouble and curiously liked at the fence. I giggled, "I like this one."

Mike rolled his eyes, "What's with you and cats?"

The weasel did nothing, but narrow his eyes at us-didn't try to bite us or anything, but we were cautious just in case.

Next was the Venus fly trap, which we handed off to sandy, a gardener within the 'Walk of Trees' – a rare flower exhibit.

Last was the Orange Monkey, which we put in a room full of other monkeys that were nonviolent. The orange guy didn't seem too happy on his surroundings, but did nothing against us.

The Mike led me to a little carry case which I pulled out a blue cat, I looked at her fur, other then that she looked healthy. "Do you think someone experimented on her?" I asked quietly, I hate people who dye their animals fur-it hurts their skin most dyes do.

Mike nodded, "It must be, but we ran some analysis but it's not dye-it runs in the DNA."

I looked over horrified, "Someone was messing with her DNA?"

Mike nodded and shrugged, "Must be."

"I'll take her." I decided. Then I packed up and went home.

Scorpion: Sasori

Owl:Deidara

Tiger: Kakuzu

Lynx: Tobi-beautiful, like a shadow in the background. Optionally dangerous.

White Bear: Hidan

Weasel:Itachi(Duh.)

Blue Cat: Konan

_Orange Monkey: Pein/Nagato and Yes, I made him a monkey. I thought you'd like the irony. But I picked this seriously because monkey's are the most like humans, so his intelligence is uncanny. _

_Venus Fly Trap: Zetsu, yeah…Given._

Great White: Kisame, that was pretty easy too…But I almost made him die! D: But sharks can't last in pool water…

THIS IS A TWO-SHOT, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE END OF THIS!


End file.
